To Love A Fox
by Nienna Whitethorn
Summary: A normal ningen girl in fudal Japan, famed for her healing powers is kidnapped to try and heal a demon. which happens to be apart of the infamous Youko Kurama's pack. youxyouko


**nienna:** **hey everyone! yes i know in 'The Blood Roses of Makai' I said I would be gone but I decided to leave you with a parting gift (aren't i nice ;D?) but I guess I should do a few things first. such as let you know this is in the reader's POV but you do have a name (Naomi) because there have been reports of deleting all stories with reader any one fics (though luckily i have back ups). i am also trying a good amount of citrus (i'm trying not to do a lemon but i don't know if i can help it) (but it also maybe very weak for I have yet to experience any type of romance in my short 14 years of life) and i am sad to say the story's plot is not mine it belongs to Juliet Marillier and so do most of the words as well... so in truth less then a fourth of this story is truly mine... oh well!... but i added my own stuff to it!! this is also a one shot fic because of my departure...**

**=takes deep breath then continues=**

**Here is a little about you (Naomi). Your full name is Naomi Ippin Pureshasu. As daughter to the Lord of Sakura Manor (Haburi Pureshasu) and Karei Pureshasu (a woman who was known for her beauty and kindness)(also known as Daughter of the Moon), you are known throughout the village as Lady Naomi. Because of your heritage you are gifted with the art of healing and a powerful sixth sense, though you are a human.**

**=takes another breath=**

**I hope you enjoy your parting gift and i am looking forward to your reviews.**

**= = = = = = = = = = BEGINNING = = = = = = = = = =**

It was bitterly cold. The storm was close. At home my mother would be resting, her breathing ragged from her sickness, life slowly ebbing away, and father would be sitting by the bed, holding her pale hands. Or maybe working on his records of the daily activities in the Sakura Manor, dipping his quill in the ink and scratching down on paper while shifting his eyes over to my mother. Mother's frame would be small and delicate, shadowed by the dim light. The pain in father's face was discreet and only those who were close to him would know how much it is eating up inside him. I stood up. Home. I had to go home. They needed me. I needed them. I did not belong _here_, there was nothing for me _here_, I was stupid to even think that-that-

"Naomi" Youko's voice was quite soft. And if I had been anywhere else and not in the silent woods I would've never heard him. I turned around slowly. He was very close, not two paces away. It was the first time I had ever heard him use my name. "I-I thought you were gone."

I shifted, then hung and shook my head, sniffing.

"You're crying," he said. "You did your best. Nobody could do better than that."

"I-I should not have... I..."

"It was a good death. You made it so. Now you can-now you can go home."

I stood there staring at him, unable to speak. It had not started out this way. On the contrary, it was he that was against you staying in the first place.

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

Humidity made the ride on horse back miserable. In fudal Japan you were known as the best healer in your village and was oftened called for even the smallest things. A great sickness has visited the village so you had had more patients then usual. And as daughter to the head of the village guards have been ordered to be around you at all times.

"Lady Naomi! Lady Naomi!"

I turn around to see a woman running after our small carivan. The sun was going down and I had had a long day and wished dearly for a break, but when I saw the woman's face I halted my guards. There was fear.

Letting the woman come to the side of my horse, her breathing ragged, she explained that her boy was sick with the illness, saying that he was young and only son. I immediately agreed to see to the child. Telling my guards to stay outside, that I would only be a minuet, I entered the poorly built shack.

Only a bed was in the corner, which by it was by the only source of light in the shady one-room house. In between the blankets, despite the heat, was a small boy that was red in the face. Doing a regular diagnosis on him I turned to the woman.

"Mam, it is only a fever, nothing serious, just give him something cool to drink and he will be fine by morning," I said frowning. Surely this woman wasn't as dense as mistaking a simple fever for the sickness. But then I saw her face. It was of pure fright and apology.

"I am sorry Lady Naomi," the woman said bowing as a hand with a cloth was clamped over my mouth and nose. An arm clamped around my stomach to hold down my arms and keep my from doing any damage. Forced to inhale you felt the room spinning but kept on fighting until I lost conciousness.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

Youko took a deep breath. "I wish-I wish those tears," he said awkwardly. "I wish I could make this better for you, but I don't know how."

I can not say which made me take a step forward. Maybe it was the hesitation in his voice. I knew what it cost him to say that much. Maybe it was the memory of how he looked when he had slept. I just new that if I did not touch him soon, I would shatter into pieces. _Jump_, cried the wind. _Jump over now!_ I shut my eyes and moved toward him and my arms went around his waist, and I rest my head on his chest and let my tears flow. _There,_ said a voice deep inside me._ That was easy wasn't it? _Youko went very still; and then his arms came around me cautiously, as if he had never done this before and didn't know the best way to do it. We stood there awhile, and the feeling was good, so good, like a homecoming after long troubles. Until I felt his touch I didn't know how much I longed for it. Until I held him I had not realized he was just the right hieght to put his arms comfortably around my shoulders, for me to rest my brow in the hollow of his neck** [an - and remember youko is like seven feet tall so your REALLY tall for a human]**, where the blood pulsed under the skin-a perfect fit. His white tunic became soggy with my tears, but niether pulled away.

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

I had woken up with my head pounding. Voices came off from not very far away as well as a light. Taking in my surroundings I resolved I was in the Forest of Berzi **[an - pronunciation: bur-zee]**. Checking at myself, I only found that a headache was the closest thing to an injury I had. I had been lying on a pallet **[an** **- its like a wooden mat or something]** with a blanket draped over my now shivering form. Though it was summer the nights had been unbearably cold. A dark figure swooped down out of no where in front of you, making you squeak in fright.

"The ningen onna is awake," the shadow had a dark voice that seemed to carry in the slightly silent woods. "Follow."

His command was simple but harsh, and I had no intention of disobeying. Gaining a dignified face, I followed with as much dignity as I could and trying not to shake uncontrolably with fear or the bitter cold. We entered a cave with better lighting but what I saw then made me freeze. My leader had bat wings, a demon! His long black hair was pulled back. I tried to push my panic down enough to stay sane enough to register what they wanted, but that got harder to do when I saw that he was heading for a group near a small fire that gave off no smoke. Each and every one of them was a demon. But before I could do anything the bat demon led me to a figure outside of the light. It was laying down and I could hear a small moan. He was injured!

Rushing forward, forgetting about the demons, I was quickly by the injured's side, fumbling in my pockets for herbs, luckily they were still there. I did a scan of my patient, a regular demon though in my worrying I found I did not care what species he was. His arm had a cut in it, infected by the way I took it. Also a fever that was making his entire body like fire to the touch. His breathing was ragged and not normal.

"I don't know bout this Kuronue, Youko won't be to happy bout this ningen," a gruff voice sounded from the huddled group. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up. _Youko?! _my thoughts were urgent. _As in Youko Kurama?!_ And had it not been for my compassion for the sick demon I would've ran off at that moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll take the blame for this one," the one they called Kuronue said. "We haven't lost a single demon and I'm not starting with Gesshin. This ningen was said to be the best, and so I had no other choice."

Youko would come and find me here, but what would I do?

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

I can not say at what point this embrace, which began of one of simple comfort, turned into something quite different. I can not say which came first, his lips moving to touch my eye lid, my temple, the tip of my nose, the corner of my mouth; my hands twining up around his neck, my fingers tangled in his silver mane, or my fingers slipping inside his shirt to move against the smooth skin. Both of us realized the moment of danger. Once his lips brushed across mine, it was not possible to keep our mouths apart; and this kiss, this moment, was not a symbol of friendship or comfort, but a desperate and passionate meeting of lips, teeth, and tongue, that left us shaking and breathless. For a moment we broke the moment and stared each other in the eye. My legs melted at the amber intensity that was looking at me.

"We-We can't do this," muttered Youko as he traced a finger over my lips. I smiled weakly.

"Indeed not," I whispered as a twirled a strand of silver hair around my own finger. "We should... should forget this... this ever happened... and... and..."

"Sssh," he breathed on my cheek. His hands were now under my shirt, rubbing my stomach and back. At his touch my skin seemed to catch fire, I moaned softly as he ran his lips down my neck and shoulder. The moment of drawing back was lost forever.

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

A day and a half went by, and the others who remained nameless, save for Kuronue, fetched whatever I needed. In that time I never took a break, never slept, never ate. Ignoring my rumbling stomach I would persuade my patient to drink or eat or swallow some healing herbs. But in that time I did think. _They do not know my name, they do not know my origin. If they new my home they would surely kill me. The Sakura Manor is known for its protection against demons and my father, though human has a great deal of spirit energy, as have I and my brothers. But we never used them, we never had to._

But then the time that I most dreaded came, the day when I met Youko Kurama, my family's enemy. I had sent some out for some herbs and water and the rest were off on their usual hunt. My mind was set on my patient so I never sensed him coming or when he came up behind me. My patient was sleeping and I was watching him intently, for he was known to start coughing up blood in his slumber, when I was roughly grabbed by the back of my dress **[an - remember, this is taking place in fuedal japan and i suppose they wore plain dresses unless you were a lady but then you WERE out doing something that could be extremely dirty and you didn't want to get blood on your nice clothes and i'll shut up now...]** and flung back away from my patient. Before I had time to focus my eyes, I was against a wall in the cave, being held up by a strong hand around my neck, threatening to squeeze my air pipe shut at any moment. My feet dangled down, probably inces from the ground as I looked into the eyes of the one and only, Youko Kurama.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your time on this earth ningen," he snarled menacingly.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

Need flared between us as violent and sudden and unstoppable as a great wildfire that consumes all in its path, a fierce coming together that was both joyous and terrifying in its power. Rain thundered down, and the rocks we lay on, locked in each other's arms, ran with water, we were soaked through; but we barely noticed as hands explored soft skin, and lips met lips. And we moved together to the rhythm of our two hearts that beat as one.

"Naomi," Youko whispered as we both sat up breathing heard, with me on his lap. "Naomi..."

I stopped his words with my fingers. We both smiled as our lips met again, I felt myself turn to liquid gold at his touch, and I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close to me as tightly as I could. I thought I'd never let go. Never. Never again to let him go. But I never said this out loud, and even if I wanted to my voice was gone. Youko had never learned tenderness, never been taught how to love, he knew no fair words. But his hands and lips and smooth body spoke sweetly enough for him. Rolling to have me below him, he looked down with his amber orbs, and the desperate longing I saw nearly broke my heart.

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

**[an - those who are thinking i'm evil for these swiches, you are right... i am evil =laughs maniacly= mwahahahaha! =notices ppl staring= ahem... on with the show...]**

I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth Youko squeezed my neck hard, but only hard enough so that air could not reach my lungs and not so that it crushed my throat. Gasping for air took the place of my words as I began to kick my legs and bring my hands around his wrist in small attempts to make him release. He just smirked as he relaxed his grip. Precious air rushed to my lungs as gulped it greedily.

"Feh, just as I thought," he sneered. "Just another weak human."

I tried to speak again, but he responded the same way. Strangling me until I was a bout to die from lack of air then letting me breathe again. _He's training me,_ I thought. _He wants me to learn obedience. If I don't he will kill me. _Thoughts on how it wouldn't matter to me if he did kill me, but then my mind went to my patient. I couldn't leave him. _Fine,_ I thought bitterly. _I'll play by his games, but only until that demon _**[an - your patient]**_ is up on his feet again._

"Stubborn thing, aren't you?" I was sick of that smile and longed to wipe it off of his face, but I stayed quiet. "But you learn quick."

Again I didn't try anything, it would be like giving him what he wanted, and I had no intention of doing that.

"Youko!" It was Kuronue.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Youko raised his voice to match his rising temper. Now it was my turn to smirk. But he just answered that with another choking grip. "What is this... this... _human_ doing in my camp?!" I hated his tone when he said human and had to fight myself to not say anything. Unfortunately, I had made a face when the fight inside my brain was going on.

"And disrespectful one at that," spat the fox demon as his grip tightened once again around my neck.

"Stop it!" cried Kuronue **[an - sry kuronue fans but this _is_ going to be a readerxyouko fic, he's just worried that if Youko kills you that means your "patient" may not get better and die. but we all know he isn't gonna kill you... or maybe he will (evil thought)]** "I brought her here, this is my doing!"

At this I was released by Youko's grip. Collapsing on the cave floor I was exhausted from nerves and dizzy from lack of air. Looking at the pair of demons, I was frightened by Youko's expression, anger. They were fighting, though I wasn't paying attention to them, I was inching my way to my patient in hopes that his fever had gone down **[an - O.o wow... you can be really strong headed can't you?] **and that he was not being disturbed with all the noise. Unfortunately for me, Youko spotted me and pulled me back. Grabbing the front of my dress he brought me up so I was level with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" his tone was icy and just dared me to speak.

"Ch-checking on my p-patient," I tried to steady my wavering voice and look him in the eye, but my fears were getting the better of me. So many stories about this infamous theif have passed through my ears. I heard what he was capable of and had no doubt know that I would be joining the long line of legends.

But he didn't pull a smirk, he just kept that icy glare on me. "Kuronue, tell why _did_ you bring her here?"

"To help Harumi."

"I thought I gave you orders about him."

"You know I couldn't do that."

"Gone soft, haven't we? But remember the code? You would be doing him a favor."

"I couldn't do that," Kuronue said bluntly.

"Then why didn't you find someone else?"

"No one else could either."

"Pathetic," sneered Youko. "What kind of a band have I got? One's that can't even raise a knife to a guy's neck."

I was shocked at these words. _He-He would actually _kill_ one of his own demons?! _My shock must have been on my face as he turned his icy glare into a smirk. I gulp. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

Touching my lips to his neck, I feel a rhythm inside me, like a slow drum beat, that moved me against him. The clenching and loosening of muscles, the touching and letting go, the building sweetness-blessed gods. I cried out as he pulled me toward him, I had some how got on top of him. I gasped with the heat that flooded my body. My lips meet his once again, fire rushing up and down my body at his own touch, despite the rain the pummled down on our bodies.

And then we lay still, wrapped in each others arms, breathing heavy. Neither of us could find words to say.

Some time later we got up and went inside, and by the dying embers of the fire we took off each other's wet clothes and dried each other, and he told me, rather haltingly, that I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen **[an - I know, so unlike Youko (specially in this story) but love can make you do crazy things : )]**. For a little while I let myself believe that, trying not to think of what the next sunrise would bring. Using some dry cloth we wiped the rain from our bodies. And he said, "Your bleeding. What is it? I have hurt you."

I concealed my surprise. "It's nothing," I said sweetly. "I heard its normal for the first time."

Youko did not reply, simply stared at me; and I thought, this is a different Youko, quite different from the Youko who would threaten and insult me. Still this is the same fox, the one and only, and some how I wouldn't change it any other way. He brushed my cheek with his finger very softly. "I-I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"Then don't say anything," I whispered in his fox ear, which twitched at the feeling of my breath. "Just hold me. That's more than enough."

I then began to rub his ears, velvety soft under my finger tips. He purred as I started from the tips and went around the outer edges in circular motions with my finger tips. **[an - its true... foxes pur... they pur like ikkle kittens... awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... sry... back to the story...]** Placing his head under my chin just as I had done before with him, he began to rub against me, purring. **[an - sorry if that just sounds wrong but there is no better way to describe it.]** I smile. _This is something that rivals heaven,_ I thought as I ran my fingers through his mane.

My fingers found their way to his neck and I began to message. But to my surprise Youko took hold of my wrist with his strong hand and he brought his head up and we were level again. His face was lost of all emotion, but his amber eyes danced.

"Stop it Naomi," he said unevenly. "Don't-don't do that... not unless-"

"Unless what?"

"Unless-"

He burried his face in my neck, fluttering it with kisses that made me want to melt.

"That would be quite exceptable," I said smiling. "Unless you've had enough?"

At this the fox demon froze. Then bringing himself up to my height again, he smiled gently. Caressing my cheek with his hand, Youko breathed down my neck as he brought me into an embrace. "Never," his breath fluttered over my ear. "I could never have enough." **[an - O.o this is turning out with way more citrus then i had planned to... and now i can't decide to rate this PG-13 or R]**

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

Scrutinizing my with his amber eyes, Youko seemed to be battling himself in his mind whether to keep me or do away with me. Silently I prayed that he would let me live, not for the sake of my life, but for the one they call Harumi. My treatment had been turning him for the better, but if they took me away now he would never survive. But I knew if I voiced this, I would surely die. Silence stretched over the cave, with Kuronue's eyes zipping from Youko to myself then back to Youko, and Youko not breaking eye contact with me, and me at the side of Hurami staring up at Youko. My nerves were being pulled in all direction, nervousness, hate, fear, terror.

"Onna, you have six days to make him better, after that you are at our mercy, my demons will fetch you whatever you like save for any weapons. Those will be handled with my supervision only," his voice was cold and emotionless, but I sat there staring. My life had never seemed so precious until that moment, my heart thumped in my chest. "You have my word for that onna, and that is good as anything so be thankful of your healing skills."

This wasn't a question or a request, it was a command, as if I had no choicse. But I bowed in the manner that was taught, to be a lady. But then I realized that giving off my heritage wouldn't be wize, so i stopped half way, a normal bow. "Thank you, I owe you my life," I whispered quietly **[an - yea... the nerves really got to you]**. But then Youko smirked. "Don't thank me yet. Remember the deal? After the six days trial your fate is in our hands." I didn't care, as long as I would go out of this world in return for helping someone. _But six days is not nearly enough! I will have to work extremely hard, no breaks, no rest._

The days were long but Harumi showed much progress. On the second day he was able to swallow some regular food and water. Youko's demons all seemed to be more than ready to help and thankful for their friends quick recovery, and it felt like all I had to do was smile and they would be off. That is, all except Youko who would call me onna at every chance he'd get. On the third night I was asked to actually join their fire, which I happily obliged. Harumi was sleeping peacefully and I was tired and hungry but happy. Youko however, did not seem happy at this invitation.

"Tell us a tale Naomi!" said a gruff demon who had been swilling port **[an - its an english wine (I think) that is _really_ strong, and the reason for me using it is because it sounds cool... okay i'll shut up again...]** and was followed by a few other comments on how they wouldn't mind. I smiled, the demons, though at first acted like I was nothing special, had warmed up to me as I them, and it was like a small group of friends. Youko had left a little while ago, grumbling about something or other.

"Alright," I said after being begged by the others.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

We did not sleep much that night. How could we with morning light rapidly approaching? That when dawn broke tomorrow would be today, and choices would have to be made and the unthinkable faced. Who would squander such a precious night in sleep? So we touched and whispered and moved together in the darkness. My heart was so full it threatened to spill over, and I thought: _This feeling I will always keep. Even if... even if..._ Toward daybreak Youko did fall asleep, with my head resting on his chest, listening to the dull rhythm that mine and his made. And once he cried out, I caught only a few words, one being my name, and began to move his arms, as if pushing something away.

"Hush," I said gently, my heart thumping, and putting my hand on his cheek. "Hush Youko. I'm here. I'm safe." I held him tighter in my arms and only moments later spotted the first line of color against the dark sky out of the mouth of the cave. _Let it not be dawn,_ I pleaded silently. _Please._ But my prayers seemed to fall on the deaf ears of Time. And indeed it was dawn as the woodlarks began to sing their sweet serinade, but oh how bitter the song was to me. Dawn had come

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

After that night I had some how fallen asleep from exhaution. Waking up as the sunrays of the new day hit my eye lids I awoke, furious with myself for falling asleep. But then I noticed I was alone, save for the still unconcious Harumi. Stretching my limbs I walked out of the cave for the first time since I arrived. Looking around I began to worry. _Did something happen to them?_

"I sent them out on a mission," sounded a voice behind me. Turning around I found I was in the presence of Youko Kurama. His cold amber eyes sent shivers down my spine but I stood firm. "I will be keeping a close eye on you onna, and I am not a lenient as my poor excuse for a pack either. If you need anything I will direct you to where you can find such things, but if you get lost I will not come looking for you."

"Tell me where I can find a stream."

"Head that way, if you walk straight you'll be able to find it in a minuet or so."

"Thank you."

"Feh."

I held back my displeasure as he turned around and headed off in another direction in the forest. But I held my tongue after considering the conciquenses for what those actions might cause. The unseen trail was easy enough to follow **[an - sry if that makes absolutely no sense]** and just as Youko said, I had found the stream only moments after a short trek. But then I realized I had nothing to carry some back to camp. Silently scolding myself for my stupidity **[an - hehe you forgot something so obvious! :P (gets hit with random objects) Ow! okay okay... back to the story!]** I made my way back to camp.

"What is a rare and beautiful flower doing out here in the middle of these woods? Such beauty should be where it can be admired. Tell me flower, why are you here?" said a smooth voice behind me.

Turning around I found myself staring into pink eyes. It was a demon, clearly as I could sense his spirit energy, but he looked human, though his coloring was different. With lavendar hair pulled back and pink eyes** [an - just think of Shishiwakemaru from the Dark Tournament]**, the demon looked me up from head to toe. I did not like the hungry look in those eyes.

"Please, I must go," I said turning away, but was grabbed by my arm. "Please, I-I need to go."

The demon's face twisted into a smirk, something that didn't bode well with me. "But flower, I have some friends that would very much like to... _meet_ you."

At this I tugged as hard as I could to remove my arm from the demon's grip, but he had latched on tight, and I found myself half-following and half being dragged through the forest away from Youko's camp. Dread over came me as I remembered his words. _I will not come looking for you._ These words rang in my head as fear set in deep into my brain.

It was a long while before we reached the demon's camp. And by that time red rings marked where the demon had held me the entire way. I was shoved into the center of a circle of demons, each with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Shishiwakemaru! What's with the ningen onna?" said a gruff voice.

Though I hated to admit it, Shishiwakemaru, or so they called him, was the better looker of all of his pack. The others had scales, feathers, or leathery skin with poison breath and snake eyes that eyed me as if I were a piece of meat** [an - I know that sounds discriminating but I couldn't help myself]**. Shishiwakemaru placed his hand on my shoulder, pushing me closer to a certain group of demons.

"I found this flower all by her lonesome, and I thought she could give us some... _fun_."

My eyes widened at this remark, my fears had come true. Brushing his hand off in a violent motion, I turned to him, feeling hatred rise up in me.

"Get your paws off me demon," I snarled, trying not to show how afraid I was. A shiver ran down my spine as the spectators shifted and mumbled, watching Shishiwakemaru's calm face. Obviously he wasn't one to show his temper.

"My my," the rather handsome demon said. "It seems our little flower has some fire in her as well, such fun awaits us tonight."

Grabbing me by my chin, he turned my head so he faced my cheek. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I felt him run his finger up my cheek to my ear. "But sadly we have to feast before the fun is to begin," Shishiwakemura said, his words were soft and right next to my ear, but it was like poison to my ears.

I was then pushed roughly out of the circle and caught by a demon with green scales and blood red eyes, that sized me up. But to my relief he did nothing but made me sit on a rock nearby, and so there I sat, waiting for the demons to fill their gluttonous desires and to come and have their... _fun_.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

In silence we rose and dressed, and I folded the blankets while Youko went out to salvage anything dry from the nightly rain. What could it be? Who would dare begin? When a fire was made and fire was heating over it, we did not sit on opposite sides as we had done before but next to each other, bodies touching, with hands clasped. We were adrift together as light spread through the forest. Bliss.

"How about a fair trade," said Youko suddenly. "A question for a question. An answer for an answer."

I nod slowly. _Why is he bring this up now?_ I thought as I remembered the many times I pestered him. It is strange, how my heart belongs to no one but this demon next to me, the most feared thief of Makai, and I know nothing save for stories that I never thought to be real. "Who asks the first question?"

Touching his lips to my cheek, his voice tickled my ear. "You do, Naomi."

I took in a breath, then turned and looked Youko in the eye, his eyes were mixed with such emotions that I could not pinpoint which was stronger. "Why must you kill?"

My question was one I had pondered all my life ever since my first tale of demons and their joy of killing. And some how this made him turn away from me and stare at the fire, and with his arm draped over my shoulder, I listened.

"It is an instinct, something that no demon can resist. The thrill of the hunt and kill, it is not so different from any other desire."

But I did not agree. "That's not true. With this someone gets hurt, other desires are never so... distructive."

"Are they? Each desire is a wish, something that someone, human or demon, would go through any means neccesary to get. To say you desired a flower, something so simple wouldn't effect anyone, many would think. But they're wrong. Each living thing contributes to another living thing, and no matter what someone will get hurt, whether it be the direct cause of that desire or a long chain of reactions leading up to a death or an injury. And besides, humans kill as well." **[an - I hope this is making sense]**

"But only for survival."

At this Youko snorted. "Not all. Though humans do hunt for food and clothing, some hunt for prizes or on a stupid quest that will amount to nothing in the end."

I could not help but to agree with this. But something nagged in the back of my mind. "Why do you kill humans?"

Youko sighed. "As for the specific cause of our killing, I can not tell. To say if it was a human or a demon would be impossible, because each contributes its own part. Humans would hunt us because we're different, because we are niether animal nor human, and demons would hunt humans because though we do speak like them we are closer to animals and animals came before humans." **[an - have u noticed that almost all demons (no matter if its on Yu Yu Hakusho or in stories) is always related to an animal? That is where I got this.]** "Animals have a deeper conection with earth, time, and space, though some humans are gifted in these talents as well, and can predict that one day humans will destroy this earth in their carelessness." **[an - I have oftened wondered if we (humans) are going to be the cause of the death to this earth]**

And then another thought entered my head. "How old are you?" But then I blushed at my rudeness and was about to take it back but then I saw Youko smile. "Older than you," he said as he touched his lips to mine. Pulling away Youko looked me in the eye once again. "Now you have had three questions. Now its my turn." I nodded, expecting him to ask where I came from and who I was, and I would have to answer him, I would have to trust him. But the fear of what he would do when he found out I was daughter to the man who was his enemy.

"Why me?" Youko asked, turning away from me to stare into the distance, removing his arm from my shoulder. "Why a demon theif? Someone who has killed so much that it would probably kill your heart to know even a third of how many, why? When you could have any human male, why did you choose a makai thief? You have the beauty and smarts to choose any one, so why? Why me?"

I was stunned, I had clearly not expected this. Wind ruffled a strand of his silver mane, birds called out through the trees above. Silence was stretched over, save for the woodland creatures around us, making repares to what the rain had destroyed. How could I answer? What could I say? Couldn't he tell from the way I touched him? Whispered to him? Looked at him?

"You have to answer," Youko said bitterly, I flinched at his cold and forbidding tone. "I will know if you lie to me."

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

My nerves were exhausting me, making me hold my breath until I was on the verge of fainting from lack of air, and then I would gasp for air, earning me looks of hunger from demons who would glance back at me every other moment. With my hands clutching my skirt, knuckles white from my grip, I found I couldn't think straight. My mind was spinning as the demons neared the end of their meal. **[an - actually... this is more like me on final exams :D]**

Shishiwakemura approached me, with the others only three yards away, and grabbed my chin so that I looked him in the eye. Trying to glare at him, despite my growing fears, I sat up straight with the dignity that I was taught to hold from my mother. His pink eyes looked me up and down, and though his face was placid enough, the hunger in his eyes was that of a barbarian.

"Such a flower like you shouldn't be wearing such disdainful garments, it takes away from your beauty," Shishiwakemura said in his usual smooth tone. "So why don't you take it off before my fingers... _accedentily _slip."

Drunken gibberish and laughter could be heard at this remark, and I did not know what to do, so I just sat there, silent, glaring up at the demon, hatred building up in me. Whipping my head to the side I broke his hold on my chin.

"Bastard," I said through gritted teeth.

But Shishiwakemura stood there with his placid smile, which I had begun to loathe with unimaginable hatred, and bringing up his hand as if to strike me, I flinched, ready for the pain. Opening my eyes when the pain did not come I saw the demon's hand was still raised, he had obviously been waiting for me to open my eyes. Slashing down, he suddenly had sharp claws, and to my surprize didn't hit me. Instead his claws ripped through the fabric of my dress. Struggling to hold the pieces of my dress together, my ears rang with the laughter of the pack.

I was on the verge of tears, from fright, from hatred, from homesickness. And then it hit me, I wanted to go home, it had been nagging me ever since I came here, I wanted to go home!

But I was quickly snapped out of this revere as I was splattered in... _blood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Looking up I saw Shishiwakemaru's body covered in blood and headless! Taking a gulp I looked down at my feet and sure enough there was that placid face, his pink eyes dull. Looking up again I saw Youko standing over a dead body belonging to a demon from the pack, holding a long whip with thorns with blood drips off the deadly weapon.

Fighting back my tears that still hung in my eyes, I got up, struggling to hold up the pieces to my dress, and walked over to the fox demon. His eyes were cold as ever. "Never thought a ningen onna like you could get into so much trouble," I flinched at his voice.

"Come on, we have to get you better clothes," he said turning around. This shocked me and then I remembered. "Why did you rescue me?"

"Who said I did that to rescue you?" retorted Youko. "That pack has been getting cocky and so I decided to do away with them. The fact that I came just in time to save your sorry ass is of no concern to me."

The rest of the trek was made in silence, with me trying to hold back my tears and keep together my dress that was falling apart at the seams.

After I changed into some loose fitting clothes, a shirt and pants, I went quickly to my patient. Harumi's condition was the same, mumbling different things in half-conciousness. Dabbing his brow with a damp rag, the water provided by Youko, I breathe in a sigh of relief.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

At this my anger rose to a new level. "Stop it!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, anger raging in my voice. "How can you say that? How can you think that after last night? I have not lied to you in my words nor my actions. I chose you willingly, knowing what you are and what you do. I want no other, I will have no other. Can't you see that? Can't you understand that?"

When I turned back toward him Youko had his face buried in his hands.

"Youko?" I said softly, kneeling in front of him and gently moved his hands. No wonder he had shielded his eyes from me, those amber orbs held both hope and terror in equal amounts.

"Do you believe me?" I asked him.

"You have no reason to lie to me. But I did not think... I could not believe... Stay with me Naomi," Youko said as his hands enveloped mine. There was a sudden violence that made my heart thump.

"Not one of your most practicall suggestions," I said shakily.

Youko took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, it was clear with control. "I know this is no life for a human woman, and I am aware that for you to be with demons instead of humans maybe different for you. But I am not without resources."

His amber orbs begged me now, and I had to fight myself from giving in. "But-but I am a mere human, I have no immortality or a life span as long as yours. I will age and die before you, and-and-" I could not bring myself to say it.

"I don't care Naomi!" Youko said, gripping my hands tighter. "It is possible for me to give up this life-span, I can speed up or slow down my age **[an - I do not know if this is true or not... jus go with it...]** Please Naomi."

"I can't," I said bluntly. "I must go home to Sakura Manor. My mother is sick and had precious little time. They need me. At least until Mid-Winter's eve in the next circle of seasons. Then there may be choices."

I knew the instant that I said this, that something had gone horribly wrong. Wishing with all my heart to take back what I just said I watched as Youko's face immediately change. Like slipping a mask over his face, his expression was once again cold and forbidding. He was Youko Kurama agian, the feared theif of Makai.

_"What did you say?"_

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

The rest of that night I spent sleepless as I constantly drugged my patient, feeling my eyelids growing heavy as I lifted the demon's head in order for him to swallow some barley water, I yawned, and spilled some liquid down the demons chest. After mopping up some with a rag, I look out the mouth of the cave and saw Youko sitting, staring into the flames. Making sure my patient was asleep, I got up and brushed myself off.

Red was melding with navy blue, the sun was coming up in its glorious introduction. If Youko sensed or saw me coming, I could not tell, but I walked and sat about a yard or so away from him. Pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my chin on top, content with the peace, despite the fact that I was with the most feared theif of both Ningenkai and Makai.

"Thank you," I said to Youko, but staring at nothing in particular. "Thank you for saving me. Even if you didn't mean to." I flashed him a smile of gratitude. But to my surprise he started laughing.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that a weak human onna stand up to Shishiwakemaru," he said, his body shaking from laughter.

"Why?"

"Because, next to my pack, his is the second most feared."

I then started laughing with him, to think that I had done such a thing. When we stopped, we were at peace again.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

"I-I said I must go home. I am needed... Youko, what is it? What's wrong?" My heart hammered. His amber eyes were cold and remote.

"Home to Sakura Manor. That was what you said wasn't it?"

"Y-yes that is the name of my home. I am a daughter of that house hold."

His eyes narrowed. "Your father-your father's name is Haburi? Lord of Sakura Manor?"

I didn't say anything but stared down at the ground.

"Answer my question."

"Yes." My answer was quiet and sullen, barely a whisper. But then I looked up. "But what does it matter? Why are you so angry with me? Yes my father fights against demons... but-but-"

"And your mother. What is her name?"

My body went cold. "Karei, Daughter of the Moon." Through my shock I was starting to feel the first spark of anger. "And I am proud to be their daughter, Youko. They are good people. Fine people."

"Hah!" There was an explosion of scorn again. He got abruptly got up to his feet, striding away to stand out toward the trees.

"She taught you well, didn't she?" he said with his back to me. "Your mother. How to turn a demon from his path and how to weaken his resolve and bend him to your will? She excelled at that."

I was speechless.

"When you go home, tell her I was not as weak as him, Haburi. I see through your tricks; I know your performance for what it is. That I ever believed-that I was foolish enough to trust-that was indeed stupid. I will not make such an error again."

There was no way I could make sense of his words.

"My mother never-if you knew her you would realize-"

"Oh, no, that won't do," Youko said, turning back toward me. "That woman and that-that man she bewitched, they don't deserve death. They deserve something that lets them live pain and suffering for all eternity. It is her fault that I am now forced to this-this pitiful prison."

"But-"

"The irony of it. You would think someone out there played a game with us. How could it be by chance that the one woman I-that you should be her daughter. That cannot be random. This is my punishment, my doom for daring to believe that there could be-"

"Youko-"

**[F][L][A][S][H][B][A][C][K]**

**[an - i know i know... but this needs to be told before what happens next.]**

I did not want to cry anymore. Instead I felt hollow, empty, as if all the meaning had been sucked out of me and I was drifting, light as a skeleton leaf, at the mercy of the four winds. I was drained of tears. My brief sleep had been visited by dreams of strange intensity, which I could not have recounted clearly. I remembered standing on the edge of a cliff so high all you could see below was a swirling mist, and a voice saying to me, _Jump. You know you can change things. Jump now, before its to late._ I was relieved to wake, soon after dawn, and occupy myself with washing the demon's dead body. Before the last day of my trial, Harumi seemed he was going to make it. But then, on the last day, his body failed him, and he was gone. Soon his body will stiffen, we must move him before then. Youko was down hill, busy digging a hole for the body. I was discovering, now that my task was almost over and I had time to look around me, that things outside were not as quite as I had imagined. For a horse had startled me by stepping quietly out from between the bushes and whickering gently at me as I knelt there. She was a stocky, long-maned creature, her coat a delicate gray. She wore a rudimentary bridal, but was untethered. I assumed she was a prize from one of Youko's missions and well disciplined not to wander. It might , there-fore, be possible to leave here.

The burial was not extravegant as back home, but I was still mournful and sad. Afterward I wandered off into the woods, not paying attention to where I was going, and not long after I collapsed on a rock, tears dry from my eyes.

**[P][R][E][S][E][N][T]**

"Hold your tongue you worthless wench! My name is not fit for yours nor your mother's. Pack your things and go; I don't want you to here one instant longer." **[an - O.O wow... talk about harsh]**

A cold stone in the heart. That was how it felt. There wasn't much to pack. When it was done I went down the hill and stood for a moment by Harumi's grave. I could barely tall where the earth had been disturbed. It would not belong before every sign mas gone.

"Faerwell friend," I whispered.

Youko had brought the horse out, and now she wore a blanket saddle, neatly strapped in place. He had tied my small bag behind thes. A watter bottle. An extra coat, rolled up and fastened with a length of rope. That was a little odd.

"She will carry you safely home," he said. "You need not trouble yourself to return her. Call it- payment for services rendered."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I lifted my hand and struck him hard across the cheek, and watched as a red mark stained the clear skin. He wade not attempt to avoid the blow.

"You'd better go," he said coolly. "Make for the east; the road goes through that way, then south to June's Burry. It's not very far."

Then his hands came around my waist, and he lifted me into the saddle; but one hand still lay against my thigh as if he could not quite let go.

"Naomi," he said staring intently at the ground.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Don't wed that man Ingou. Tell him, if he takes you, he's a dead man." Youko's tone was intense. It was a vow.

"But-"

Then he slapped the horse on the rump, and obedient beast that she was, she headed off at a sharp canter. And before I could form words for good-bye, he was lost from sight and it was to late.

**= = = = = = = = = =ENDING= = = = = = = = = =**

**nienna - Oo wow... i'm finally done. now how is _that_ for a send-off gift? Again this story is only like a fourth mine. The true story belongs to Juliet Marillier. Any way I'm thinking about a sequel, don't know though. I personally like this ending. Review if you think I should add on!**


End file.
